visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
NIGHTMARE
center|650x650px Resumen Nightmare ナイトメア Naitomea es una banda japonesa de Visual kei & J-Rock nacido en Sendai. Fue formado gracias a Sakito y Hitsugi, a los que más tarde se le unieron Ni~ya, RUKA y YOMI formando así completamente el grupo. El alter ego de este grupo se llama Sendai Kamotsu. Biografía Naitomea ナイトメア Nightmare traducido al inglés, comenzó el 9 de enero del año 2000. Sakito y Hitsugi son los fundadores de la banda. Mientras que la mayor parte de los miembros todavía estaban en secundaria. Pronto, Yomi fue invitado por Sakito, Ni~ya por Hitsugi, y Zannin (ex miembro) se unió después de que oyera el grupo. El grupo está influenciado por Luna Sea y X Japan. Hasta la época actual han conseguir mucho reconocimiento en conciertos pequeños en la región de Sendai, Zannin abandonó el grupo por razones desconocidas. RUKA (después de separarse de Luinspear) se unió al grupo al inicio fue el baterista suplente y después de la separación de Zannin, se quedó en la banda. '2003 - Primer Viaje' En 2003 lanzaron su single “Believe.” Tres meses después, lanzaron AKANE/HATE/OVER. En diciembre de 2003, tenían su primer viaje junto con su primer lanzamiento “Ultimate Circus.” Después de su lanzamiento estaba un viaje nombrado después del álbum, realizando canciones del “Ultimate Circus”. '2004 - Agenda Ocupada' El año 2004 fue el año más ocupado de Nightmare. Lanzaron Varuna, Tokyo Shounen, Shian, Ribido. Y realizaron el Tour CPU 2004 . Su live más conocido, “Tenka Daiboso”, en Hibiya Yaon, demostró el mejor funcionamiento carismático de Nightmare. '2005' En 2005 lanzaron liveEVIL y Raven loud Speeaker '2006 - Lanzamientos' En 2006 estrenaron Anima y con ello realizaron el viaje que se grabo en DVD, lism anima, fue vendido totalmente. Con tres álbumes y varios tours, la Nightmare lanzó “best of” del álbum, “Gianism- Nightmare no Kuse ni Namaikidazo” en mayo de 2006. También lanzaron Gianism - Omae no Mono wa Ore no Mono" y "Gianism Ore no Mono wa Ore no Mono, Re-lanzan de las canciones que se realizaron durante su comienzo en dos álbumes. '2007 - Singles, Conciertos' En 2007 lanzaron su noveno single “the WORLD/Alumina.” Estas dos canciones fueron utilizadas como el 1° Opening & Ending para DEATH NOTE los episodios 1-19 . 27 de febrero de 2007, lanzán su cuarto álbum, “the WORLD RULER.” Después del álbum el viaje/gira “the WORLD RULER” viaje de tres meses por todo Japón. Después de acabar su viaje que duro un mes, su nuevo single fue lanzado el 6 de junio de 2007 titulado “Raison d'etre.” Era la canción del tema de la abertura al anime Claymore. En junio de 2007, tenían un acontecimiento de tres días del concierto titulado “the WORLD RULER ENCORE.” El 23 de septiembre de 2007, se realizaron en Nippon Budokan por primera vez. El concierto fue llamado “Far East Symphony ~the FIVE STARS NIGHT~” Symphony the Five Stars Night @ Budokan todos los boletos fueron vendidos en un plazo de dos semanas. Más adelante en 2007, lanzaron dos singles más, titulado “このは” (“Konoha”)el3 de octubre de el otro titulado “DIRTY”. DIRTY seria otro opening de anime “魔人探偵脳噛ネӝ (Majin Tantei Nougami neuro). En este año 2007, tendrán otro viaje llamado “DIRTY Influence” en ciudades de Japón este diciembre. Aparte de aparecer en la TV, también tienen un programa de radio con NACK 5 llamado “Gato en la caja!”. YOMI y Hitsugi suelen asistir seguido. Sin embargo, Sakito, Ni~ya, y RUKA aparecen de vez en cuando. Todos los miembros, a excepción de Yomi tienen una columna mensual en diversas revistas de música. Hitsugi tiene el suyo en el 猫ふんじゃった titulado SHOXX (minuto de un gato). Era llamado “ZOZZY,” una broma con los miembros cuando fueron entrevistados con SHOXX en 2004. Yomi había hecho un refrán del comentario DIRTY Influenceque deben hacer en un reportaje entero dedicado a la pesadilla solamente. Sakito está en 鈍行いくの titulado compartimiento de B-PASS¿(El “tren local va? ”) y tiene una columna de papel libre llamada ディスクガレージ . 2016 La banda anuncia que entraran en hiatus desde finales desde el 2016 2019 El 14 de Octubre del 2019 la banda hará un anuncio muy serio a todos sus fans. El comunicado sera su 20° anivesario va a ser celebrado el 11 de Febrero del 2020 en Yokohama Arena Actualidad Se acaba de anunciar que la banda lanzara un nuevo single titulado "Deux ex machina", saldra el 21 de Noviembre y esta disponible en tres versiones. Tambien se anuncio que Ruka ha sido hospitalizado debido a la mala salud, y tuvo que someterse a cirugia. En la pagina Oficial de la banda dejo un mensaje diciendo a sus seguidores que la cirugia salio bien, pero tiene que descansar. Pero el planea asistir a la gira fanclub que comienza en Octubre. Integrantes *YOMI Jun -Vocalista *咲人/Sakito Sakaguchi -Guitarra y coros *柩/Hitsugi Mitsuo -Guitarra *Ni~ya Yuji -Bajo y coros *RUKA [ Kano Satoru] -Batería y percusión Estilo El concepto de éste grupo a la hora de hacer música se basa en Gianizm y esta palabra forma parte en muchos de sus títulos de canciones. Gianizm está sacado de un personaje de Doraemon, Gian. Las frases típicas de Gian son "Omae no mono wa ore no mono. Ore no mono wa ore no mono." Lo cual quiere decir: " Lo que es tuyo es mío, lo que es mio es mio. ". La mayor parte de sus canciones tienen un elemento pesado de rock, con una línea baja pesada, ritmos difíciles y cambios en llaves melódicas. Aunque sus canciones recientes tienen un estallido leve/un elemento alternativo (ésta es prominente especialmente en su álbum del “anima”), el grupo todavía ha guardado sus raíces a partir de los días de su comienzo. También han experimentado con estilos nuevos del jazz como el Sophisti-pop, del ambiente, de la electrónica, del techno y de bossa-nova. Discografía Álbumes Ultimate Circus.jpg|Ultimate Circus 25.12.2003 Libido.jpg|Libido 25.11.2004 Anima.jpg|Anima (Nightmare) 22.02.2006 WorldRuler.jpg|The World Ruler 28.02.2007 KillerShow.jpg|Killer Show 21.05.2008 Descarga (17).jpg|Majestical Parade 13.05.2009 Gianizm.jpg|Gianizm 01.01.2010 NightmareAlbum.jpg|Nightmare (Album) 23.11.2011 Scums.png|Scums 30.01.2013 Tobeor.png|To Be Or Not To Be 19.03.2014 CarpeDiem.jpg|Carpe Diem 25.03.2015 Álbumes en Vivo FiveStars.jpg|Kyokuto Symphony ~The Five Stars Night~ @Budokan 27.02.2008 Act1.jpg|Nightmare 10th Anniversary Special Act Vol.1 Gianizm ~Tenma Fukumetsa~ 25.08.2010 RealityTour.jpg|Nightmare Tour 2011-2012 Nightmarish Reality Tour Final＠Nippon Budokan 06.06.2012 Tourscums.jpg|Nightmare Tour 2013 "Beautiful Scums" 21.08.2013 Tour2014.jpg|Nightmare Tour 2014 To Be Or Not To Be: That is the Question. Tour Final @Tokyo International Forum Hall A 19.11.2014 Álbumes Recopilatorios GianizmOmae.jpg|Gianizm ~Omae no Mono wa Ore no Mono~ 21.04.2003 GianizmOre.jpg|Gianizm ~Ore no Mono wa Ore no Mono~ 21.05.2003 GianizmKuse.jpg|Gianizm ~Nightmare no Kuse ni Namaiki Dazo~ 10.05.2006 Gianizms.jpg|Gianizm ~Omae no Mono wa Ore no Mono~ + ~Ore no Mono wa Ore no Mono~ 21.06.2006 MP3Night.jpg|MP3 ??.??.2007 Nightmare1Best.jpg|Nightmare 2003-2005 Single Collection 30.01.2008 NightmareHistorical.png|Historical ~The highest Nightmare~ 20.10.2010 béast.jpg|Best Tracks 2011-2015 (beást) 25.11.2015 VaporN.jpg|Best Tracks 2006-2010 (vapor) [ 06.01.2016] clówns.jpg|Best Tracks 2000-2005 (ćlowns) 23.03.2016 Mini álbumes Outlaw.jpg|Outlaw 21.11.2002 Sencillos Cyan.png|Cyan 21.10.2004 Nohana.jpg|Jibun no Hana 01.04.2005 RavenLoud.jpg|Яaven Loud Speeeaker 10.08.2005 livEVIL A.jpg|livEVIL 07.12.2005 Alumina.jpg|the WORLD/Alumina 18.10.2006 StarKnight.jpg|Star (K)night 23.09.2007 Konoha.jpg|Konoha 03.10.2007 Dirty.jpg|Dirty 07.11.2007 Whiteroom.jpg|White Room 08.03.2008 Lostblue.jpg|Lost in Blue 17.09.2008 Naked Love.jpg|Naked Love 03.12.2008 Rem.jpg|Rem_ 22.09.2009 Maxi-singles Hankoki.jpg|Hankouki 21.10.2001 Honbou Tenshi.jpg|Jiyuu Honpou Tenshin Ranman 21.02.2002 Believe.jpg|-Believe- 21.08.2003 Over.jpg|Akane/Hate/Over 21.11.2003 Varuna.jpg|Varuna 21.04.2004 Tokyo Shounen.png|Tokyo Shounen 22.07.2004 Raison.jpg|Raison d'Etre 06.06.2007 Afantasia.jpg|a:Fantasia 23.06.2010 Vermilion.jpg|Vermilion. 18.05.2011 Sleeper.jpg|Sleeper 07.09.2011 Mimic.jpg|Mimic 29.02.2012 Deusex.jpg|Deus ex machina 28.11.2012 Dizzy.jpg|Dizzy 21.08.2013 Rewrite.jpg|Rewrite 08.01.2014 Taboo.jpg|TABOO 25.06.2014 Blur.jpg|Blur 07.01.2015 Rakuen.jpg|Rakuen 28.10.2015 Awakening.jpg|Awakening. 23.03.2016 Demotapes No photo.jpg|Night Mare 25.03.2000 Akahana.jpg|Akahana no Tonakai 25.12.2000 Sabato.png|Sabato ??.04.2001 Yaen.jpg|Yaen ??.??.2001 Yaen sabato.jpg|Yaen ~Sabato~ ??.??.2001 Vice.jpg|Vice 13.07.2001 20010713.jpg|20010713 13.07.2001 Sange.jpg|Sange 15.08.2001 Dansai.jpg|Danzai 15.08.2001 Crash!.jpg|Crash!? Nightmare Channel 31.10.2002 5+1.jpg|5+1=? 17.11.2002 DVD Circusfinale.jpg|Ultimate Circus Finale 12.02.2003 25.02.2004 Cliper1.jpg|love(CLIP)per 22.12.2004 TourCPU.jpg|Tour CPU 2004GHz ~Live at Nakano Sunplaza~ 16.03.2005 Cliper2.jpg|love(CLIIP)per 21.09.2005 Tenka.jpg|Tenka Daibousou 21.12.2005 Touranima.jpg|Tour (anima)lism at Zepp Tokyo -2006.03.16- 28.06.2006 Cliper3.jpg|love(CLIIIP)per 06.12.2006 TourGianizm.jpg|Tour (Gianizm Tsuu) @NHK Hall 01.01.2007 Worldtour.jpg|Vision of the World Ruler at Tokyo Kokusai Forum Hall A 12.09.2007 FiveLive.jpg|Kyokutou Symphony ~The Five Stars Night~ @ Budokan (DVD) 12.03.2008 KIllerShowTour.jpg|"Tour 2008 Grand Killer Show @Tokyo International Forum Hall A 17.12.2008 Cliper4.jpg|love(CLIP)per IV 18.03.2009 Cliper5.jpg|love(CLIP)per V 26.08.2009 ParadeTour.jpg|Parade Tour Final "Majestic" @Nippon Budokan 02.12.2009 Act1.jpg|Nightmare 10th Anniversary Special Act Vol.1 Gianizm ~Tenma Fukumetsa~ (DVD) 25-08-2010 RealityTour.jpg|Nightmare Tour 2011-2012 Nightmarish Reality Tour Final＠Nippon Budokan (DVD) 06.06.2012 Tourscums.jpg|Nightmare Tour 2013 "Beautiful Scums" (DVD) 21.08.2013 Tour2014.jpg|Nightmare Tour 2014 To Be Or Not To Be: That is the Question. Tour Final @Tokyo International Forum Hall A (DVD) 19.11.2014 CarpieTour.jpg|Nightmare 15th Anniversary Tour Carpe DieMeme Tour Final @ Toyosu Pit 28.10.2015 HistoricalDVD.jpg|Historical〜The Highest Nightmare〜in Makuhari Messe＆Fury & the Beast Tour Final @Yoyogi National Stadium Second Gymnasium 08.06.2016 Clowns2016.jpg|Nightmare Tour 2016 Awakening of Clowns 2016.06.26 Toyosu Pit 23.11.2016 Cliper6.jpg|love(CLIP)per VI 23.11.2016 Nothend.jpg|Nightmare Final "Not The End" 2016.11.23 @ Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium 15.03.2017 Cliper7.jpg|love(CLIP)per VII 15.03.2017 VHS Zenith.jpg|Gaia -Zenith Side- 05.06.2002 Nadir.jpg|Gaia -Nadir Side- 21.08.2002 Omnibus SendaiCity.jpg|Sendai City Rock Hero'z 21.12.2001 No photo.jpg|Band Yarouze ??.02.2002 Decadence.jpg|Decadence 2002 14.03.2002 ShockJam.jpg|Shock Jam CD Edition.1 01.10.2002 Edge2002.jpg|Shock Edge 2002 2002 RockOne.jpg|Rock One Special Japon 2006 ??.08.2006 DeathNote.jpg|Death Note Original Soundtrack 21.12.2006 V-Rock Disney.jpg|V-ROCK Disney 14.04.2011 Nameko.jpg|Nameko no CD 11.07.2012 HalloweenParty.png|Halloween Junky Orchestra "Halloween Party" 17.10.2012 Visualspi.jpg|Hide Tribute II -Visual Spirits- 03.07.2013 Deadend.jpg|"Dead End Tribute ~Song of Lunatics~" 04.09.2013 Enlaces *Página web oficial *Twitter oficial *Facebook oficial *Youtube oficial Galería Nightmare2001.jpg|Julio 2001 Nightmare.jpg Nightmare dic.2012.png|Diciembre 2012 Nightmare 1.jpg Nightmare 2.jpg Nightmare 3.jpg Nightmare 4.jpg Nightmare 5.jpg 6ago7d1.jpg 8262-xpd04qfdto.jpg 46871.imgcache.jpg 61543487.png band-nightmare-121126-logo.jpg nightmare (1).jpg nightmare2.jpg nightmare_fm0402.jpg Nightmare+++OHP+img.jpg nightmare1001vs.jpg vzpqlu11.jpg 1045092_532783736787863_1671367481_n.jpg NightmareNov2013.jpg|Noviembre 2013 Nightmare fe2014.jpg|Febrero 2014 Nightmare mayo2014.jpg|Mayo 2014 nightmare nov2014.jpg|Noviembre 2014 nightmare fe2015.jpg|Febrero 2015 NIGHTMARE julio 2015.jpg|Julio 2015 NightmareSep2015.jpg|Septiembre 2015 NIGHTMARE en2016.jpg|Enero 2016 NIGHTMARE fe2016.jpg|Febrero 2016 Nightmare11.jpg|Noviembre 2016 Nightmare2019.png|Octubre 2019 NIGHTMARE2020.jpg|Special Live "Gianizm" Febrero 2020 Nightmare2020.jpg|Febrero 2020 Revistas SHOXX273.jpg|SHOXX Vol.273 con MUCC StuppyVol.4.jpg|Stuppy Vol.4 Abril 2015 StuppyVol.9.jpg|Stuppy Vol.9 Febrero 2016 SHOXX vol.279.jpg|SHOXX Vol.279 Mayo 2016 StuppyVol.13.jpg|Stuppy Vol.13 Octubre 2016 Videografía left|300px|Gianism Tsuu (2010) right|300px|Swallowtail (2011) left|300px|Ray of light (2011) thumb|right|300px|Nightmare -ASSaulterthumb|left|300px|Nightmare -Mimic thumb|right|300px|Nightmare -ByeBye thumb|left|300px|Deus ex machina (Noviembre 2012) right|300px|Owaru Sekaino ha Kinari (2013) thumb|left|300 px|Dizzy (Agosto 2013) thumb|right|300 px|I'm High Roller (Septiembre 2013) left|300px|Drastica (Marzo 2014) 300px|right|Gallows (Marzo 2014) thumb|left|300 px|TABOO (Junio 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Quints (Marzo 2015Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2000 Categoría:Major Categoría:VAP Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:Avex Trax Categoría:Koteosa Categoría:Bandas de regreso 2020 Categoría:Speed-disk